z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Red
Red is a main character and a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse in "Z Nation," first encountered in Season 3 Episode 1 "No Mercy." Background Red was part of a group residing in the abandoned buildings of Mercy Labs. She dresses only in red to keep people, especially men, at bay and is handy with a weapon. She lives with & is Nature Boy's caretaker and refers to him as her brother. As of the episode "Duel," she is with 10K and the rest of Roberta and Murphy's Group seeking Lucy. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Red prior to the apocalypse. It is known that she wears red to scare off men. She had said this to 10K in Season 3 Episode 1. She may or may not have come into contact with Nature Boy before Day 1 of the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse "[[No Mercy|'No Mercy']]"' Red debuts when The Man takes Nature Boy hostage; Red confronts him. It is revealed that Red is part of a group of survivors living in the abandoned buildings of Mercy Labs. Later in the episode, Red tells 10K that she dresses only in red to keep people, especially men, at bay. At the end of the episode, she runs into a crowd of zombies. Later on, Red joins the Westward-Bound Survivor Group. "[[Little Red and the WolfZ|'Little Red and the WolfZ]]" She appears in the episode as 10k's hallucination, helping him save himself. '"The Siege of Murphytown"' Just as 10K is being cornered by a few zombies, Red and 5k show up to save him. 10K doubts she is real, due to the hallucinations he has been having of her prior to the episode. He claims, "whenever I'm in a bad spot a vision of you comes to save me." Red is flattered by this and kisses 10K to prove that she is real. This causes him to somehow break Murphy's mind control. "Everybody Dies in the End" She, as well as Nature Boy, is traveling with Warren, Sun Mei, Murphy and 10K. She is worried about 10K as he is not feeling very well. Later in the episode when 10k got worse, she doesn't want to agree to Sun Mei idea: killing him, Murphy biting him and then Sun injecting him. She holds his hand as Warren chokes him and then cries when he doesn't come back to life. When he finally does wake up after a while, she hugs him, relived and happy. "Warren's Dream" Two years later she and 10K are living in a tree-tent. When Doc comes and tells them about NewAmerica, she wants to go there and convinces 10K, stating that there's been more zombies lately and they may not be safe for long. They arrive to a refugee camp run by Sun Mei and she greets her with a hug, happy to see her. Later they both talk about NewAmerica and Sun asks what happened to Nature Boy. While they're talking Red looks over a few times at 10K who's sitting with Doc. She is shown not wearing her red clothes from season 3, just a red scarf around her neck. "Escape from Zona" She, 10K, Sun Mei and Doc learn from Henry Rollins that the convoy that was supposed to arrive to take them to Newmerica is delayed and missing. 10k and Doc volunteer to go with the military to search for them. She instantly looks at 10k worried but he reassures her that it's okay and promises that he'll be back. Later on, Doc contacts her through a walkie and tells her that the convoy is gone, yet trucks and supplies were left untouched. She tells that Sun Mei, not wanting anybody else to lose hope. Sun assures her that 10k will be okay as she is visibly worried. After she leaves the medical tent, she tries to make contact with Doc and 10k, but sees something in the distance which makes her stop in her tracks scared. When 10k and Doc come back to camp with military, she as well as Sun Mei and other refugees is gone. "A New Life" Doc and Sarge spot her in Altura. However they see her holding a baby and talking to some guy, which causes them to think she has a family now. They tell that to 10k and he doesn't take the news well. She and him finally talk with Sarge's help. Their reunion is a bit confusing as 10k thinks she has a family and Red needs to explian that it was her friend's husband and child, but after that they hug. Killed Victims * Sun Mei (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies Gallery Red ZNation.jpg No Mercy 011.jpg 10K Red.png ZNation gallery 312Recap 11.jpg No Mercy 022.jpg No Mercy 020.jpg Red455.PNG Red456.PNG Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5